The present invention is directed to an expansion dowel assembly for securing facing plates in spaced relation to a structure, such as a building, and the assembly includes a sleeve-like member and an expanding element. The sleeve-like member includes an axially extending expansion section arranged to be inserted into an opening or borehole in the structure and a collar section connected to the expansion section and arranged to extend through the facing plate. The collar section has a bearing and an abutment so that the bearing contacts one surface of the facing plate and the abutment contacts the other.
There is a known expansion dowel for the spaced attachment of facing plates on a structure where the dowel includes a collar section with a bearing and an abutment which bear against the opposite surfaces of the facing plates. In such a dowel, the spacing between the bearing and the abutment corresponds to the thickness of the plate to be supported. As a result, this known dowel is suitable only for a given plate thickness.